Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to education and, in particular, to just in time learning driven by point of sale of other data and metrics.
Description of the Related Art
Corporate learning is typically separated from ongoing, day-to-day work, key business metrics, and automatic and timely performance management. Corporate learning typically involves formal static lessons that require significant investment of time and the use of separate systems that are not integrated in ongoing work activities. Decisions on what to learn are made at specific times when the employee or manager chooses to focus on learning goals, but are not modified on an ongoing dynamic basis, and are not quickly reactive to needs or opportunities to learn as they arise. In addition, learning content is often time consuming and costly to create, and involves a selected set of dedicated learning content creators with little ongoing integration of insights from other employees.